


Under Pressure

by LPSunnyBunny



Series: The Choice to be Weak [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AR/Lil HAL is the best, Attempted Rape, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Kidnapping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pressure Stimming, Pressure Stimulation, Sibling Incest, Trans Dirk Strider, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Penis, Transphobia, Vaginal Sex with a Trans Man, and cares so much about Dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Dirk gets kidnapped and almost raped. Bro saves him, takes him home, and comforts him.
Relationships: Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Series: The Choice to be Weak [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735783
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Under Pressure

At least Dirk has the satisfaction of knowing he took four of those fuckers out before one of them caught him behind the head with something hard.

Everything was blurry and hazy as the men hauled him into the van, which, really? Points off for originality.

Dirk slurs as much. Someone decks him across the face and the blow makes his head roll back, pain exploding from the force of it.

HAL: Stay awake, Dirk. Bro is coming.

Dirk lets his head list to the side as his arms are grabbed, hand behind him, and cuffed. His mouth is full of rust. His cheek must have gotten caught on his teeth, because now he can do the cool anime thing. He spits out blood and someone swears.

HAL: Dirk. Nod if you can read this.

Dirk summons the energy to nod, head tilting forwards.

HAL: Good.

HAL: Stay. Awake.

They shove him to the van floor. Dirk manages to tilt to land on his back. Somehow they haven’t taken his shades yet- sloppy.

This is an amateur job. If they were professionals they would have gotten him down and out in less than 30 seconds, tossed anything currently on him in the dumpster, and shoved him in the back seat of a trunk.

Yes, that is highly specific, that’s because it’s the most professional kidnapping Dirk’s ever been a part of. It’s a hard life, being the younger brother of an extremely rich, extremely inflammatory, incredibly famous and good looking film director.

HAL: He’s on his way. Don’t pass out.

Hal doesn’t need to keep reminding him. It’s not like this is Dirk’s first rodeo- In fact, if he counts the time a pair of kids tried to drag him off and hold him random for ice cream money, Dirk has been kidnapped a grand total of twenty seven times. In varying levels of professionalism.

It’s not even a long drive before they’re stopping and the van doors are thrown open.

“Are you guys fucking idiots?” Dirk slurs, seeing the warehouse. “Holy shit.”

Someone grabs his head and bangs it into the van floor. Stars explode behind Dirk’s eyes.

“Don’t damage him!” Someone snaps. “For fucks sake!”

“Bit late… for that.” Dirk gasps. His head feels wet. Fuck, the probably busted something open.

“Did you idiots even do a search of his possessions?” The same voice snaps, and then there are hands all over him, yanking at his clothes.

“The fuck is this?” Someone asks as Dirk’s shirt is yanked up, revealing his binder, and Dirk gives a weak laugh.

“Haven’t you dipshits seen a binder before?” He gasps.

A hand grabbed his crotch, fingers digging into his soft, tender spot and Dirk jerks, shock streaking up his spine.

“Holy shit.” Someone says. “This brat ain’t got a dick.”

“What are you, fucking stupid? Everyone knows this dude’s kid is a tranny.”

HAL: They have lost their right to mercy.

Hatred surges through Dirk, bitter in his mouth. He spits again.

“Better than being a fucking retard like you.” He snaps, but then seizes as the fingers over his crotch press in over his clothes, a painful shove.

“Could you gentlemen be professional for _five minutes_ and stop feeling up our meal ticket?” The same voice drawls. “Finish searching him. And take those shades off.”

HAL: Be strong, Dirk. Bro is coming.

The shades are snatched off his face and Dirk winces at the lights of the warehouse. They finish patting him down and they dump all of his things into the car again, his phone, wallet, Hal-

“Go drive. His phone probably has a tracker in it.” The same voice orders as they haul Dirk out of the van. He has to be held up by two guys and he forces his head up to meet the bosses’ stare and.

Wow. Yeah. This dude reeks of B-list- no, that’s an insult to B-list actors, more like _E-list_ shitty movie villain. Terrible facial hair and all. The man grabs Dirk’s chin and stares him right in the face.

These kidnappers are the fucking worst ever. They’re not even bothering to hide their faces.

Speaking of faces, Dirk spits in this guy’s. He recoils with a snarl and backhands Dirk. The pain makes him go limp, but hey. Fucking worth it.

“Go put him away.” The man snaps. The henchmen drag him off into a side room, where they- really? It’s a fucking break room?

“The fuck kind of place are you running here?” Dirk slurs as they drag him over, shove him to the ground, and cuff him to a pipe running along the wall. They’re even fucking leaving one hand free. Holy shit. These dudes are _actually_ incompetent. “Not even my own room? Zero out of five stars, worst kidnapping.”

“Shut the fuck up, tranny.” Someone says. Dirk falls silent, not because they said to, but because moving his jaw makes his head hurt more. He leans against the wall, fighting to keep his eyes open.

Eventually, the guys end up sitting around the table, playing poker with coins, and chatting about what they’ll do with their wins.

After more than a couple remarks about hookers, someone says,

“Well, we got our own tranny pussy boy over here, don’t we? Might as well get a head start on those winnings.”

“Shit, I dunno, Boss said-”

“Aw, fuck him. He’s not doing any of the work.” The sound of a chair scraping on the floor.

Fear spikes through Dirk’s body as of the men approach. A hand sinks into his hair and yanks his head up, and his pain-blurred vision clears until he can see the men staring at him contemplatively.

“Come on, Jackson. Your wife left ya, right? I bet you haven’t had a piece of ass for so long, let alone a _famous_ piece of ass.”

Dirk raises his free hand to weakly shove at the guy, but his limbs are trembling with pain.

“Shit, you’re right.”

The first guy laughs, grabbing Dirk’s shirt and yanking it- and his binder up, his chest unflattening, and a hang roughly gropes at one of his- one of his pecs, finding the nipple and tugging roughly, making Dirk arch into the touch as the man pulls, trying to make it hurt less as hateful humiliation streaks through him, gritting his teeth.

“Hey, I think the tranny _likes_ it.” The man laughs, letting the nipple pop free. His fingers circle it again, rubbing and twisting before laying a smack across Dirk’s chest. “It’s fucking tits sure are nice. Doesn’t fucking look like it when it’s squashing them.”

There's a murmur of agreement as the other men start to approach. The hand in Dirk’s hair is released and his head dips forwards, Dirk breathing harshly through his nose, keeping his eyes shut.

They snap open as someone grabs an ankle and Dirk _twists_ and kicks in their direction, making contact and making someone gasp in pain, but then Dirk’s head is banged into the wall again and he jerks in pain, going limp.

Everything’s fuzzy. His pants are being jerked down, a hand on his chest again, squeezing and twisting and yanking harshly, and his legs are cold on the stone warehouse floor and oh god they’re pulling his legs open and someone’s rough hand is grabbing his crotch and rubbing over him and he’s so fucking dry but then the fingers are spit slick and rubbing over him again and hes keeping his eyes shut as someone croons things at him, trying to get him wet and then he _is_ wet and fingers are shoving into his hole and they _burn_ they hurt and they're fucking into him, palm rubbing at his dick, and his thighs are tight with pain and he doesn’t know how long it is the guy fingers him and they’re yanking him around again, pressing his thighs open and he shakes and someone exclaims something and

all touch

vanishes.

Dirk goes limp. He’s retreated into himself. He won’t respond. They can do what they want.

Cloth drapes over him. He lies limp until something familiar reaches him, a familiar, warm, comforting smell.

_Bro._

Dirk slowly opens his eyes. Draped over him is Bro’s jacket, covering Dirk. A shield of protection. Dirk’s pounding head and swimming vision can only catch the barest flickers of black, streaking the room and kicking the shit out of the kidnappers.

Dirk doesn’t know if it’s inability to follow- but somehow he gets the impression that Bro’s been holding back on him in strifes. There’s a tiny prickle of annoyance before is slips away.

Then, Bro is kneeling in front of him.

Everything is still.

Bro’s expression is inscrutable with his shades, as always, but Dirk can read the line of fury in his shoulders. He sets down his sword, reaches into his pocket, and gently slips Hal out, placing him on Dirk’s face.

HAL: You didn’t fall asleep.

HAL: Good job.

Tears burn in Dirk’s eyes and he blinks hard.

“Let’s go home.” Bro says, tone low. His sword flashes and the cuff keeping Dirk trapped to the pipe is broken. Bro carefully lifts Dirk to his feet and, with Dirk leaning against the wall for support, tugs his binder down into place, and works his pants back up onto his legs. Dirk clutches Bro’s jacket, and Bro doesn’t take it back except for to drape it around Dirk’s shoulders. Dirk accepts the new coverage and allows Bro to pick him up in his arms and carry him out.

HAL: I am running a diagnostics scan. I do not see any sign of a concussion, but you are in shock.

“Is that so?” Dirk murmurs. Everything seems so far away. There’s a rushing in his ears. His body feels cold.

HAL: Focus on Bro. Breathe. This will pass.

Dirk… can’t really see anything. Maybe Hal’s right. Maybe he is in shock. This is novel. Has this ever happened before? He’s not sure. Has he ever gone into shock?

Oh. They’re home. When did that happen?

Bro is saying something, but Dirk can’t quite process it. He’s checked out. Bro sets him down on his feet, and when he starts to move away, Dirk’s hand flashes out and catches Bro’s sleeve.

Bro’s hand settles in Dave’s hair. Gentle. He’s saying something soft. Dirk stands there, swaying.

HAL: Dirk?

Dirk feels like he’s about to collapse.

HAL: Dirk, are you reading this?

Dirk collapses. Bro’s arms catch him before he can hit the ground, scooping him up. The jostling of Bro’s body is a reassuring motion as he carries Dirk somewhere.

Oh. It’s a bed. He’s being put down on a bed.

HAL: I’m not going anywhere Dirk. Neither is Bro.

The weight on the bed next to him, means… Bro. Bro’s here, gently petting his hair, voice low as he talks to Dirk.

That means it’s safe. Bro wouldn’t be talking like that if there was danger. If there was the slightest chance Dirk could get hurt, Bro wouldn’t be sitting here, petting his hair and talking in such a gentle voice.

HAL: Dirk. It’s safe.

Dirk’s brain slowly starts to boot back up. The pains and aches of his body rush back in and he shudders at the throbbing of his head, the aching of his wrist, the stinging of his chest.

“You with us, Dirk?” Bro asks. Dirk can feel the weight of Bro on the bed next to him and he turns more towards his.

HAL: You with us?

“Yeah.” Dirk finally says, and his voice feels hoarse. “I’m here.”

Bro’s voice sounds relieved as he says, “thank fuck. You gave us a scare there, lil bro.” Dirk shudders. Normally, he’d be all down to banter back and forth with Bro, but- his skin is crawling. He reaches out and grabs Bro’s tie and pulls him in.

To his credit, Bro doesn’t fight, just rolls so that he can brace himself on the bed and lean over Dirk, kissing him.

“Yeah.” Bro murmurs against Dirk’s mouth. “I know, kid. I’ve got you.” Dirk lets go of his tie and fumbles for Bro’s hand, grabbing it and yanking up his binder with his other hand, dragging Bro’s hand to cup his chest. His nipples sting at the gentle touch and he hisses.

“Easy, easy.” Bro’s voice has a hint of a laugh. “There’s no rush, Dirk, I’ve got you.”

“Touch me, then.” Dirk says. He doesn’t mean to be whiny, but it just kind of comes out that way. His entire skin is crawling, he wants _Bro-_

"Alright. ‘Scuse me, Hal.” Bro says, and slips Hal off of Dirk’s face. He folds him carefully and sets him on the nightstand, followed by Bro’s shades, and Dirk looks up into his brother’s face.

Bro is a handsome guy, there’s no doubt about it. He’s got just enough scruff for it to be attractive without being too scraggly or a full beard, and a strong jawline that makes Dirk envious. His red eyes are concerned and warm as they look down at Dirk, but then he’s leaning in and kissing Dirk and Dirk wraps his arms around Bro’s neck and closes his eyes.

“Easy.” Bro murmurs against Dirk’s mouth, shifting on the bed so he can slide between Dirk’s legs, pressing gentle kisses to Dirk’s mouth.

“Bro.” Dirk breathes, a shudder running through him. Bro isn’t a big guy- he’s not jacked or super tall- but he’s filled out in all the ways that Dirk isn’t, broader shoulders and wider hips of an adult, so when they’re like this he always makes Dirk feel small, like he can be pressed into the mattress and pinned there.

And right now, Dirk needs to feel small.

“Talk to me, Dirk.” Bro murmurs, gentle fingers thumbing over a perky nipple as he leans in, kissing Dirk’s cheek. “What do you need?”

 _What do you need?_ It’s a question Dirk hears from Bro all the time. One that should be easy enough for the answer to come, but Dirk feels a shudder run through him.

“I-” his throat closes up, hate burning through him at his weakness, but he squeezes his eyes shut. “Just- you, Bro.”

“Just me?” Bro bumps their noses together. “I can do that. You want it in the front or back this time?” Dirk almost blurts back, but the memory of those fingers shoving into him makes him tremble.

“Front.” He says. “Bro, I- _fuck_.” To his horror, his breathing catches.

“Shh, shh.” Bro swoops in, kissing Dirk gently. “I’m here. It’s alright. I’ll take care of you.” He murmurs between tiny presses of their mouths. His fingers are working at his shirt, shucking it off and tossing it to the side. His fingers find Dirk’s binder and he helps tug it up over Dirk’s head, quickly followed by Dirk’s pants, until he’s just left clutching Bro’s jacket, lying on it with it pulled up his shoulders.

Dirk takes a couple of deep breaths as he settles against the bed, Bro’s hands drifting up his side. His pounding heart is finally starting to slow, soothed by Bro’s touches, by being safe under Bro. Bro leans in and plants a kiss in the middle of Dirk’s chest and Dirk reaches out, weaving fingers into his hair and guiding Bro’s mouth to one of his nipples.

Bro hums a little but licks over it and it’s nothing like the touches from before- Bro’s flicking tongue sends little jolts through Dirk, making his blood quicken, rush south.

“Bro…” Dirk breathes and Bro seals his mouth around Dirk’s nipple, and _sucks_ , letting his teeth gently close around it. Dirk’s head rolls back and he moans, hips jutting up. His chest is so _sensitive_ \- nipples tender and responsive, flesh ready to be squeezed and massaged- Dirk isn’t looking forwards to losing all of the sensation when he gets surgery.

Bro lets Dirk’s nipple slip free, blowing over the damp skin and making Dirk shiver, goosebumps raising on his arms. His thighs are falling open, but he doesn’t want Bro to stop touching him, doesn’t want-

Bro’s mouth closes on his other nipple, a hand pinching and gently rolling his other one and Dirk’s head falls back with a moan, hips jutting up at the touch.

“Bro…” He breathes, forcing his eyes open so he can look down again at his brother, at Bro worshiping Dirk’s chest, lapping over Dirk’s pebbled nipples and soft skin, using both hands now as he massages and pinches and pulls all the feelings up from Dirk’s belly and sends them pulsing through him.

“Please.” Dirk moans as Bro nips lightly at a nipple, making Dirk’s leg jerk. “ _Bro_ , please-” Bro laughs softly, lightly pinching both of Dirk’s nipples and tugging on them.

“You want me to move on?” He teases.

“ _Yes._ ”

“Alright.” Bro murmurs, and then plants his mouth on one of Dirk’s pecs with an obnoxious kissing noise before he wiggles down the bed, leaving a trail of kisses down Dirk’s stomach.

“Bro, what-” Dirk’s brows furrow as he props himself up on his elbows, but then Bro is opening his mouth and licking at Dirk’s cock and Dirk gasps and falls back against the bed as pleasure surges through him.

“Just like that, huh?” Bro asks and Dirk screws his eyes shut and nods quickly. Bro laughs and then his mouth is closing over Dirk’s chubby little cock, sucking and licking over it. Dirk’s been on hormones long enough that he actually has a dick- a fat little thing about the length of his thumb, and it fits so perfectly inside Bro’s mouth.

Dirk covers his face as Bro laps and bobs and sucks, nestling his nose into the hairs around Dirk’s cock, light and fine. Dirk’s face _burns_ , his legs shaking. It’s so fucking good- it’s too good, his thighs jerking with every bob and Dirk feels so fucking feverish, he can’t take it.

“Bro-” He gasps and Bro gives another suck and Dirk moans, the noise torn from his throat, at the pleasure that zings through him. “Please-” he whines, the sound horrible undignified.

“More?” Bro asks, and then his tongue swipes over Dirk’s soppingly wet folds and Dirk nods on a yelp.

“Please- please I just want _you-”_ Dirk gasps and Bro hums softly.

“You’ve got me, lil bro.” He says, but he’s shifting up onto his knees, undoing his belt. Dirk sighs in relief, because that means that Bro is finally going to _fuck him_. He grabs at the jacket under him again, tugging it back up around his shoulders so he can be surrounded by Bro on all sides.

Bro pulls his cock out and slides it through the slickness between Dirk’s thighs, scooting a bit closer and taking Dirk’s legs, bringing one up to rest along Bro’s torso, hooking over his shoulder, and the other draping over Bro’s hip, falling open to the side.

“You’re so wet already, lil bro.” Bro murmurs, rubbing his cock up against Dirk’s and Dirk moans. “It’s so cute.” He grins and rocks his hips back so he can slip the tip of his cock down and slowly press it into Dirk.

The stretch doesn’t hurt- Dirk is wet enough that it’s a smooth glide, but he clenches down on the intrusion all the same with a little groan. Bro presses a kiss to Dirk’s knee where it’s hooked over Bro’s shoulder and leans forwards, folding Dirk in half and beginning a gentle rock.

It’s maddening. Dirk can never figure him out- sometimes Bro fucks him hard and fast and sometimes he drags it out nice and slow and Dirk can never get a handle on it, on what kind of mood he might be in, on how he’s going to pull Dirk apart and make him feel good.

What Dirk doesn’t know, is that Bro caters his moods to _Dirk,_ picking what would make him feel best, feel safest.

Dirk moans softly, letting his head fall to the side as Bro uses one hand to hold Dirk’s leg against his front, a soft grip as he rocks his hips against Dirk, his cock smoothly gliding in and out of Dirk’s soaked hole, a drag that has Dirk sighing and rocking his hips up into it.

He can’t feel anything like this but Bro, and that’s perfect. “Bro…” He sighs, heart fluttering in his chest.

“Yeah, lil bro?” Bro murmurs. “Feels good?” Dirk nods. It’s not even the fucking that’s getting him wettest right now- it’s Bro being here, Bro touching him so gently, Bro looking at him with those warm, red eyes, Bro folding him up and letting Dirk feel small and vulnerable.

There’s a part of Dirk that claws and screams every time he gets like this, howling about being weak and not letting anyone see, not let anyone know he’s anything less than a real, strong man, but Bro is the coolest, most manly person Dirk knows- so when he touches Dirk so softly, so gently, it drives that voice back, peeling back his shield carefully and letting his soft, vulnerable core be exposed.

Every time that Bro fucks him so gently, so gentle- Dirk can box that voice up and shove it away and let himself be open and raw and vulnerable for Bro, because Bro wouldn’t hurt him, Bro can hold Dirk’s heart in his hands and protect it and keep it safe. Bro is the only one who can protect Dirk like this, the only one he _trusts-_

Bro leans in and presses a little kiss to Dirk’s cheek. “You want more, Dirk?” He murmurs. Dirk squeezes his eyes shut and nods, hand coming up to cling to Bro’s shoulder.

Bro hums softly, shifts them slightly, and then _presses_ in deep and making Dirk gasp, wet and high in his throat. Bro’s cock fills him up, hot and thick, grinding along his walls and dragging little sparks up his spine. As Bro rocks his hips, the tip of his cock nudges against that spot deep inside and Dirk gives a shaky, stuttering moan.

“Like that?” Bro murmurs, and sinks his hips all the way in, pressing up against that spot and starting a slow, forceful grind against it. Dirk grips at Bro’s shoulder with a shudder. Each little push nudges him a little closer to the edge. Dirk is so _sensitive,_ deep inside, and Bro knows exactly how to take him apart. It’s _maddening_ , how easy it is for Bro to open him up, but- Dirk _craves_ it.

“Bro, please…” Dirk breathes, desperate for more, hips trying to rock up and make Bro fuck him harder, pick up the pace. Bro shifts a bit closer, so that he’s folding Dirk completely in half, bumping their noses together.

“Relax, lil bro.” Bro murmurs and Dirk is trapped, completely pinned under Bro, and heat _rushes_ to his face. He squeezes his eyes shut as Bro resumes his deep, forceful rocking, unable to wiggle or move in this, just forced to let Bro fuck nice and slow.

It’s maddening, it’s _perfect_. Just the gentle glide and grind of Bro’s cock, warming him from the inside out, sending little waves of pleasure through him as Bro continues to fuck slow and deep, working Dirk towards the softest, best kind of orgasms- the ones that wash through him, leaving him panting and practically _luxuriating_ in pleasure.

“Bro…” Dirk moans, his other hand reaching down to grab his dick and start jerking it. Bro laughs softly.

“You close, Dirk?” He asks, tilting his head and pressing a kiss to Dirk’s mouth. Dirk nods with a soft whine. “Alright, Dirk. Lemme get you there, then.”

And Bro finally starts pulling back enough to be actually fucking Dirk properly instead of deep little thrusts and Dirk _moans_ , Bro’s cock fucking into him so good and forcefully, Bro shifting his weight so he can press Dirk a little more into the bed, give him the pressure stimming that he needs to really feel safe.

Dirk gasps as Bro puts more weight on him, his skin lighting up and tingling with pleasure as he’s pressed into the sheets, the rocking of Bro’s dick in him heating him up, making him feel feverish, sweat breaking out on his skin as he pants. “Bro- _Bro-_ ” Dirk whines, heart pounding and aching in his chest, eyes stinging. His hand is getting crushed between their bellies, but he can wiggle it enough to rub against his dick, making his thighs shake.

“More?” Bro asks and Dirk nods, so Bro drops _more_ weight on Dirk and Dirk _moans_ as the air is driven from his lungs. The force of it is perfect, rocking and uneven from Bro’s thrusting and grinding, and Dirk feels his eyes rolling back as his body fights to have enough space to breathe in. It’s _perfect_ , it’s so good, Bro pinning him down and giving him what he needs, protecting him and fucking him deep.

Bro surrounds him, cradled by the jacket under him, Bro’s body pressing down above him, Bro’s cock making him feel so good and fucked open, and Dirk gives a weak little sob as he cums, pleasure crashing over him and lighting up every last dip and swell of his body, hole going tight around Bro, who groans softly and grinds deep for a minute as Dirk’s orgasms crests and surges, rocking waves of pleasure only amplified by Bro pressing him down and keeping him stuffed full.

“ _Bro”_ Dirk whines, blinking sweat from his eyes. “Come on, you too-” Bro hasn’t cum yet, which- Dirk’s on T _and_ birth control so they shouldn’t have any danger-

“You want me inside?” Bro asks, grinding in deep with a little snap of his hips, still rocking. Dirk nods quickly, panting- each little jolt is sending another wave rocking through him, his entire body shivery and over-sensitive.

“Alright. Hold on, lil’ bro.” Bro says and his speed picks up a bit- but not much. It’s still slow enough to be a maddeningly dragging pace, but the thrusts are rolling, rocking, and Dirk trembles because he’s still so close from the first one, he’s still right up against that edge-

When Bro slams in deep and cums with a deep groan, Dirk has to sink his teeth into Bro’s shoulder to muffle his noises as he comes apart again. He can feel Bro’s cum pulsing into him, into his deep places, and it feels _right_ , it feels like being claimed, like being put into his place and being told it’s alright for him to kneel at Bro’s feet and pat on the head for doing something good.

Dirk slowly unlocks his teeth as he starts to come back down, furiously blinking the salt-sweat from his eyes as he collapses under Bro, who hums softly and nuzzles Dirk’s cheek, cock still inside as he shifts Dirk’s leg slowly down from his shoulder, easing it down gently so that Dirk’s legs can wrap around Bro’s hips.

Bro keeps his weight on Dirk, which Dirk is _infinitely_ grateful for. The pressure lets him shudder and tremble as his body tries to put itself back together after being pulled apart so neatly.

“One of these days,” Bro says, cupping over Dirk’s cheek and thumbing through the sweat trails there, “I’m going to take you down nice and hard, Dirk. I think you need to get out of your head, sometimes, but you just need a little help.” And there’s a pleased little smile on Bro’s face. Dirk stares up at Bro, his words caught in his mouth.

“I’m not- a sub.” Dirk croaks out, and Bro drops his weight a little more onto Dirk, making him tremble and lock a moan behind his teeth.

“Yes you are.” Bro murmurs. “But it’s okay, Dirk. It’s not a bad thing. You’re not weak for wanting it.” His words sink into Dirk’s chest and something there grabs onto them, holding them furiously, possessively.

“I-” Dirk trembles, squeezing his eyes shut.

“It’s okay, Dirk.” Bro kisses his cheek again. “It’ll be just you, and me, and a little more talking about things. Alright?” He slowly shifts to pull out of Dirk, keeping his weight on Dirk as he stretches out to lie on top of Dirk a little more fully.

Dirk shudders. He’s not- he’s not a _sub._ He’s not a weak pathetic pretty girlboy who needs some big strong man to show him his place and tie him up and make him cry. He ignores the traitorous throb of his cock at those thoughts.

“I-” Dirk tries again. Bro waits patiently, his hands slowly drifting over Dirk, touching him gently. “For you.” Dirk finally manages, shame coiling in his gut. “I’ll try it for you.”

And Bro smiles, so soft and pleased, his eyes relaxed and tender and warmth slips through Dirk, a shiver that makes him crane his head up.

Bro meets him halfway with a soft, gentle kiss. A promise, of sorts.

He’ll always be here for Dirk.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing, check me out at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
